


sleepy morning cuddles

by nwtons



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tittle pretty much explains it all ;u; pretty short because i wrote it in a rush while my sister wasn't home to bother me, but sweet all the same! enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleepy morning cuddles

The alwarm clock is ringing loudly, breaking the cozy silence of their bedroom with its unwelcome noise. 

Thomas reaches out, groaning lowly into his pillow, and knocks the thing over onto the floor, effectively shutting it off. Newt stirs beside him, making a sleepy noise, somewhere between a moan and a scowl, and shifts closer to him. 

"You awake?", Thomas mutters, voice hoarse from sleep. 

Newt shakes his head slowly, wrapping his arms around Thomas’ waist and clinging to him with a strong grip. “Five more minutes.”, he murmurs sleepily, and they both know it will be far longer than five minutes. 

But Thomas still smiles, running a hand through Newt’s sleep-fuzzy hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Newt peeks an eye open, a small smile barely noticeable on the corners of his lips, and he leans forward to press a lingering kiss on Thomas’ lips before flopping back down, face first, onto the pillow. 

"Sleep.", he orders quietly, nuzzling into the crook of Thomas’ neck. 

His nose is cold from the early morning chill, even with the heating in their small apartment working just fine, and Thomas shivers, huffing out a laugh. 

"Sleep it is.", he concedes. 

They fall back asleep, holding each other tightly, escaping the cold winter morning for a few more hours, at least. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this fic, give it a kudos/comment (MAKE ME HAPPY YASS)!! also, if you have a fic prompt/request, hit me up on tumblr ( http://nwtons.tumblr.com/ask ) <3


End file.
